


Come here, I got a secret

by Redwinerose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, patrick has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinerose/pseuds/Redwinerose
Summary: Starts canon but then verges into AU for that apartment scene in 6.05 The Premiere.Patrick tells David a secret after visiting the dentist and under the influence of powerful painkillers.A week later, David wants to know more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Come here, I got a secret

**Author's Note:**

> So I had two ideas about Patrick’s secret - and no, it’s not that he’s a hungry hippo.
> 
> I’ve written the scene twice, each secret is different. 
> 
> Then David wants to explore the second secret, a week later.

‘Shh, listen. Come here, come here, I got a secret,’ Patrick mumbled, eyes drifting closed.

‘I don’t…’ David shook his head but Patrick beckoned with his finger.

‘David. I do something when you’re staying at the motel.’ Patrick opened his eyes and blinked lazily.

David held his breath and tried not to let his brain think too much about what that could be. Was he about to discover something that would be hard to forget? Something that he would always try to shake, but never really lose sight of every time he looked at his beloved. He put his finger over Patrick’s lips, shushing him quietly and shaking his head.

Patrick kissed his finger and said, ‘It’s okay David. You need to know this, in case you notice anything is different. About your clothes. Specif..spessif...mainly about your sweaters.’

‘My what? What did you do to them?’ David realised his voice was rising and countered with, ‘I mean, wh-what is different, what do you mean?’

‘When you’re not here. I like to pick one, sometimes a soft one, sometimes one with words, sometimes the one with the fire, the one you wore when I sang to you. And I, take them.’

‘Take them? Where? Where do you…?’

‘David,’ Patrick’s eyes drifted closed again. ‘I take them to bed with me. I sleep with them. Hold them tightly, because they smell of you. I miss you when you’re not here.’

‘Oh…’

Patrick sat up suddenly, holding tight to David’s shoulders. ‘Is that okay? Am I in trouble now?’

David shook his head, smiling into the side of his face. ‘No, that’s fine honey. That’s fine.’

Patrick huffed in relief and fell back like a dead weight. ‘Oh that’s good. I like to smell you when you’re not here. It helps me to sleep. I miss you when you’re not here. I always want you here. You’re not always here, but soon we’ll always sleep together and I can’t wait.’

Too much honesty. David held his breath. Sometimes he forgot that he was this lucky.

‘I’m so lonely when you’re not here David,’ Patrick whined. ‘Why aren’t you always here?’

‘Well that’s a conversation for later, but soon we’ll be married and then you will wish that you had a few nights on your own. I’m sure I’ll be too much sometim…’

‘No no no,’ Patrick shook his head violently and grabbed David by the shoulders, pulling him down next to him and wrapping him in his arms. ‘Never, David. Always want you here. Need to cuddle you. You just sleep here with me. You don’t need to go anywhere…here right now…’

David bit his lip, and listened to Patrick’s breathing even out and deepen as he fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Patrick’s grip loosened and David slowly slipped off the bed. He watched for a moment to see if Patrick would wake up. Then he went over to his sweaters on the shelf and narrowed his eyes.

If Patrick was sleeping with his sweaters, he was doing a good job of hiding it. They all looked perfectly folded and unruffled.

David picked out the Givenchy fire print sweatshirt that he’d worn to their first of many open mic nights. The night David realised that he was in love with Patrick and thought perhaps that Patrick loved him back. He held it up to his nose and inhaled. He smiled, refolded it carefully and replaced it on the shelf.

Then he picked another significant Givenchy sweater. The one he’d worn to give himself courage, the night of Patrick’s surprise birthday party. The night Patrick had told his parents that David was his boyfriend. The night that Patrick had peeled it off his body and tenderly kissed his mouth. Patrick’s lips had traced a path down, past his chest, his hips, his legs and back up, then stared at David with tears in his eyes.

David had never been so moved. It had been an overwhelming day.

He inhaled the fabric, closing his eyes at the memory.

How had he not noticed?

Patrick’s scent was all over his clothes. It was subtle. Not unwelcome. He inhaled deeply and realised then how much he wanted to keep this smell close to him.

David pulled off the black sweater he was wearing and pulled on the Givenchy. He ran his hands up and down his torso and felt a stirring inside him. Then he carefully lowered himself behind his life partner, curling up tightly and wrapping his arms around him. He listened for a while to the slow and even breathing deep from within Patrick’s chest. David fell asleep with a smile on his face.

‘Morning sunshine,’ Patrick said as he woke, seeing David looking at him from across the room.

‘Hmm. It’s 5pm. But good morning.’

‘I really don’t remember how I got into this bed,’ Patrick said, sitting up.

‘I do,’ David got up and sat next to him. ‘You were…talking. A lot.’

‘Uh-oh. What was I saying?’

‘Well I enjoyed the compliments about my flawless skin. But then you told me that you like to cuddle my sweaters at night.’

‘Ah,’ Patrick bit back a smile. ‘And how do you feel about that? Are you mad?’

‘No, no. Because you told me why you do it. And it was…very sweet.’

‘Ahh that’s nice.’

‘Yes.’

‘So we’re good and you don’t mind if I take your sweaters to bed when you’re not here? You’re sure?’ Patrick asked.

‘Umm. Well surprising as this may seem, I think it’s okay. I mean, I wouldn’t let anyone do that normally. And I don’t really know why I’m okay with it…’

‘That is very reasonable of you David. But I understand if you worry that I’ll make them sweaty or bite holes in them.’

‘Biting? No-one said anything about biting my sweaters. And as for sweat…’

‘I’ll always treat them as gently as I treat you in bed.’

David huffed a laugh. ‘Sometimes I don’t want the gentle treatment. And you know it.’

Patrick smirked and licked his lips. ‘Come here.’

He beckoned with his finger and David leaned in.

‘Your sweaters…’ _kiss_ ‘smell’ _kiss_ ‘of you’ _kiss_ ‘can’t resist’ _kiss_.

David pulled back a fraction. ‘And now they smell of you.’

‘Oh.’ Patrick kissed him again and said against his mouth, ‘That’s too bad.’

David made a sound to indicate agreement and pushed Patrick down on the bed, his mouth still pressing against Patrick’s lips.

‘Ow!’ Patrick yelped.

‘What?’

‘Sorry David, I’m going to need some painkillers. My mouth is too sore for this right now.’

David shook his head to clear it. ‘My fault. I wasn’t thinking.’ He reached for the bottle.

‘I think I’m gonna need a few of them if we’re still planning on making it to your Mom’s thing tonight,’ Patrick said.

‘That’s actually a very good idea. I might take one myself. Apparently the first fifteen minutes are very very dense.’

*

‘Shh, listen. Come here, come here, I got a secret,’ Patrick mumbled, eyes drifting closed.

‘I don’t…’ David shook his head but Patrick beckoned with his finger.

‘David. You need to know this. It’s important. It’s a secret.’

‘No, no…’

‘David. Listen. It’s about my past. When I had sex, in the past. With women. I used to…I used to have sex with women David.’

‘Oh I know honey. I know you weren’t a virgin.’

Patrick laughed. ‘You’re funny David. No listen. I used to do something that I don’t do with you.’

‘Um,’ David swallowed, suddenly feeling the inappropriateness of the timing of this conversation. ‘I’m sure there are things you used to do that you don’t with me honey, since I’m the first guy you’ve ever had sex with. This is not the time for…’

‘No no, I don’t mean that!’ Patrick said petulantly. ‘No, I mean. When I was with Rachel…’

‘Not now honey, later, when you’re less…fuzzy.’

‘I’m not fuzzy. I mean, yeah, my head feels weird but I need to say this, David. I need to. Let me say this.’

David sighed, ‘Okay. But you really should sleep now.’

‘Just. Wait,’ Patrick held up a finger. David’s eyes widened.

‘When I was with Rachel and the other four women…’

Oh. There had been four. That was one more than the three Patrick had mentioned before. He locked that one up for later.

‘I would sometimes, think…of other people when I was with them.’

‘Oh. Patrick. It’s not uncommon to think about other…’

‘No no no no no no no…’ Patrick shook his head rapidly and David patted his chest to try to stop the agitation in his voice.

Patrick took a deep breath and whispered. His eyes serious. ‘Don’t tell anyone. Don’t tell my Mom.’

‘Believe me,’ David said. ‘I’m not about to talk to your Mom about your past sex exploits.’

Patrick laughed loudly and David frowned. It wasn’t that funny. Patrick’s moods were switching too fast for him to keep up.

‘No you don’t understand,’ Patrick said. He took a deep breath. ‘I used to think about men. When I was having sex. Sometimes men from the locker room, or famous men, or an imaginary man.’

‘Oh…’ This was a surprise.

‘I used to think about cock, David.’

‘Okay!’ David exclaimed. He looked around the room. How could he stop him from talking?

‘If I was getting a blow job, I’d pretend it was a man down there. If there was a hand on me, it was a man’s hand. In my head.’ Suddenly David couldn’t stop watching Patrick’s mouth.

‘When I was inside Rachel, I’d pretend I was inside a man. It wasn’t easy. Rachel didn’t feel like a man…’

‘No. I imagine she didn’t…’ David said cautiously.

‘Too soft, too small, not enough hair…no stubble, well not in the right place,’ Patrick started to laugh.

David bit his lip. ‘That’s okay honey. So it might have occurred to you, that you were having feelings about men…and yet…?’

‘No. I dunno. Yeah, maybe. I didn’t think I was gay. Bi maybe? I thought men were my turn on, but I was having sex with women, so they must be my turn on too. I must want a girlfriend because that’s what I was supposed to want. Everyone wanted that.’

‘Not everyone,’ David whispered.

‘No. Not you. Not everyone. But everyone I knew, my friends. They all liked women. Men liked women. Women liked men. Although…’

‘Although…?’

‘I do wonder now. There was a LOT of wrestling and towel slapping. Some talk in the locker room. You know?’

‘I don’t,’ David shook his head. ‘But I can imagine.’

‘So I was inside a woman and I wanted her to be a man,’ Patrick continued.

‘Oh, we’re back to that.’

‘But…’ Patrick sat up and put his palm on David’s chest. ‘I’ve never done that with you. When we have sex, I’m with you. All I can think of is you. My mind goes blank except for how you feel, how you taste, what you are doing to me. I can’t even think about where I am. It’s just you.’ Patrick flopped back on the bed, leaving David reeling with what he’d heard.

‘Just you. Inside me. Or me inside you. Ugh you feel so good.’

David listened and his pants suddenly felt tight.

‘You make me feel so hot, so sexy. I just want you. When you’re inside me, when I’m fucking you…it’s the best feeling in the world. Why aren’t we fucking now? We should always be fucking, David. Let’s fuck now.’ Patrick grabbed David’s forearms and pulled him down on to his chest.

‘Honey, you need to sleep.’ David took a deep breath and he twisted his ass on the bed, trying to get comfortable in his pants.

Patrick noticed.

‘Hmm, you want to take off your pants, David. Get in my pants, David.’ Patrick released David’s arms and pulled down his sweatpants and briefs, pulling out his soft cock.

‘I’m too soft. Make me hard, David,’ Patrick whined.

‘Okay, well. That’s the drugs honey, you’re too tired and I’m not going there with you in this state.’

Patrick huffed and closed his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides and David smiled at the sight. His cock lay soft against his belly.

For one second, David considered taking him in his mouth and sucking it for a while just to see what happened. Then rolled his eyes at the thought. Too much talk of fucking and pulling out his delicious looking cock, all smooth and pink and waiting for him to suck it and roll it under his tongue…mmm, what was he thinking? He closed his eyes tight and shook his head.

When he looked again, Patrick’s eyes were open.

‘Come here,’ he whispered.

‘Let me just…’

Gently, he tucked Patrick’s cock back in his pants and laid down next to him.

Patrick wrapped his arms around his chest and hummed. Patrick fell asleep first. David listened for a while to the slow and even breathing deep from within Patrick’s chest. David fell asleep with a smile on his face.

‘Morning sunshine,’ Patrick said as he woke, seeing David looking at him from across the room.

‘Hmm. It’s 5pm. But good morning.’

‘I really don’t remember how I got into this bed,’ Patrick said, sitting up.

‘I do,’ David got up and sat next to him. ‘You were…talking. A lot.’

‘Uh-oh. What was I saying?’

‘Well I enjoyed the compliments about my flawless skin. But then you told me something about your past sex life.’

‘Shit. What did I say? Was it bad?’ Patrick grimaced.

‘Well I was glad to hear that you’re only thinking of me when we have sex.’

‘Of course,’ Patrick smiled. Then his eyes narrowed at David’s expression. ‘I’m sensing a ‘but’ here…?’

‘But…when you were with Rachel and the other _four_ women…’

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck.

‘You used to think about men. When you were fucking.’

Patrick hummed, then looked up at David. ‘I said that, did I?’

‘You did. Then you told me that we should always be fucking. All the time.’

‘Well, that’s not wrong,’ Patrick chuckled. ‘I could get on board with that idea.’

‘Hmm, think of the chafing.’

They smiled at each other for a beat.

‘Did I embarrass you?’ Patrick asked.

‘A bit, but then you…kinda…turned me on. Oh and you showed me your cock. It wasn’t doing much.’

Patrick rubbed his face, ‘Jeez…this all sounds very un-sexy.’

‘Hmm! Well it kinda was actually.’ David bit his lip.

‘Yeah? Do you wanna…?’ Patrick raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m not sure we have time.’

‘I can be quick.’

‘Hmm sexy.’

Patrick reached for him, planting a kiss solidly on his lips. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and then realised Patrick had gone still.

‘You okay honey?’

‘Sorry David, I’m going to need some painkillers. My mouth is too sore for this right now.’

David shook his head to clear it. ‘My fault. I wasn’t thinking.’ He reached for the bottle.

‘I think I’m gonna need a few of them if we’re still planning on making it to your Mom’s thing tonight,’ Patrick said.

‘That’s actually a very good idea. I might take one myself. Apparently the first fifteen minutes are very very dense.’

*

David closed his notebook and put it on the coffee table, his pen beside it. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees outside, casting a golden glow that crept along the wall. He watched his fiancé typing on his laptop, deep in concentration. He was wearing a dark blue crew neck today with the usual mid-range denim clinging to his thighs. David’s cock stirred. He palmed it through the tight material of his black jeans.

‘Patrick?’

‘David.’ Fingers still typing.

‘Patrick?’

‘Yeah, just need to finish this. One second. Okay…done.’ He looked up. ‘Yes baby?’

Oh boy. David couldn’t hear that word enough.

‘I was just thinking about that secret that you revealed to me last week. After the dentist.’

‘Oh yes?’ Patrick closed the lid of his laptop. ‘That secret I shared, huh? While I was under the influence.’

‘Yeah that.’ David reached under a cushion where he remembered leaving a small travel sized lube bottle. He grabbed it, stood up, walked over and kneeled in front of him. Patrick placed his laptop on a side table and opened his legs as David placed the bottle on the floor and ran his fingers up his thighs.

‘I would love to know more. About your fantasies. About those men.’

‘Would you?’

‘Yeahhh.’ David’s lips were close now. David loved the warmth coming from Patrick’s mouth, the smile curving his lips. He wasn’t going to kiss Patrick yet. He wanted to hear his words. Hear more about these fantasies. He was suddenly so hard, he felt a flush curling up from his chest and Patrick hadn’t even started talking yet.

Patrick leaned forward and David backed away. ‘Nu-uh, not yet. Tell me.’

Patrick hummed and flashed a grin. David loved this game, the teasing, the expectation. Sex had never been like this before. The exhilaration and excitement, and yet always feeling safe. The wanting, the anticipation and knowing it wouldn’t be withdrawn. There was a current between them and he could feel the simmering energy, heating up.

David dug his fingers into Patrick’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs along the inside of each leg. He heard a sharp inhalation as his thumbs slid up to the junction of Patrick’s groin.

‘They..uhh…’

‘Yes honey,’ David purred.

‘They were always dark. Dark haired, tall, chest hair. Broad pecs. Shoulders. Tight thighs. Not as soft as a woman. Harder, firm.’

Patrick lowered his voice. David breathed deeply, leaning towards him.

‘Their lips would suck on my cock, taking me deep. Deeper down their throat…I wanted more, always wanted deeper.’

‘I can do deeper,’ David mouthed on his lips. He needed to kiss him now.

‘Yes you fucking can,’ Patrick growled. They kissed, all tongues and licking into mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance. David finally let Patrick’s tongue sweep into his mouth and take all his breath while his fingers grappled with Patrick’s fly. Patrick helped him shove the blue denim down to his ankles, and he gasped as David tore his mouth away and pushed Patrick so he leaned further back into the chair.

David mouthed Patrick’s cock through his briefs, his fingers teasing gently with the waistband. Patrick’s hands were in his hair, weaving the soft strands through his fingers and holding David in place.

‘You gonna take me deep, baby?’

David moaned and tugged at his briefs, pulling them all the way down as Patrick lifted up from the chair to help him. Patrick’s jeans were pulled away, closely followed by his briefs, which David threw behind him. Then David reached for the lube. He removed his four gold rings and placed them on top of Patrick’s laptop, glancing up at Patrick briefly and smiling. Then he used the lube to slick up his fingers and palms. Patrick hummed as David licked his lips and bent over. He suckled at the head of his cock and the sound that came up from his throat vibrated through Patrick’s skin.

Patrick clutched on to David’s head and groaned.

David’s left hand cupped his balls, the other held his cock still at the base. David breathed in, relaxed his throat and sunk down to the root. His tongue licked around the shaft, saliva pooling in his mouth. He wanted to tell Patrick how delicious he was, how this turned him on so much, but he didn’t want to release him yet. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Patrick shuddered, his thighs were shaking, his ass squirming on his seat.

David pulled halfway up and started to bob up and down, pulling, licking and sucking at the head while wrapping his fist around the base, pumping his cock relentlessly. With his other hand, he released his balls and parted Patrick’s cheeks. He found his hole and felt him flinch then push down, wanting more. David began to stroke around his rim, fluttering and teasing with his slicked up fingers.

‘Goddamn, fuck, David,’ Patrick’s voice was rough and deep. ‘Yeah, fuck yeah. Baby you…I want…oh damn fucking yes.’

David’s cock was hurting now, straining against his pants. He released his hand around Patrick’s cock, drawing it down his throat once more and swallowing, while he struggled to open his jeans.

Finally his cock was released and it sprang forward. David held it tight and stroked it a few times, letting it slap back against his belly as his hand returned to wrap around Patrick’s cock. He moaned deeply, swallowing again around the shaft.

David’s fingers were more insistent at his rim now. One finger breached the inside and he began to pump in and out. Another finger and thumb delicately tracing and stroking around the sensitive edge.

‘Oh, oh, fuck, gonna come, gonna…’

David released him suddenly with a pop. He slipped another finger inside Patrick and continued to slide and twist, stretching, turning, curling. Patrick was panting.

‘Want me to keep going? Or do you want a break?’ David teased. He knew the answer.

‘Fucking make me…

‘I am fucking you. Can’t you feel it? Want another?’

‘Yes. Another, another.’

David gently slid a third finger inside Patrick and stilled his hand. Patrick stared at him. He squirmed on his fingers, one side of Patrick’s mouth quirked at the corner.

‘Fucking make me come,’ Patrick demanded. David was thrilled. He fucking loved the sound of his voice. Dominant, possessive.

‘Did those guys in your fantasy make you come like this? Did they tease you? Bring you to the edge like I can?’ David shoved his fingers in as far as he could reach. Patrick lifted up from his seat and sank back down, wriggling and gasping and biting his lower lip hard.

‘I was never as hard as this. Never felt…never wanted it so…fuck David. Fuck me.’ Patrick’s eyes were dark.

‘Mmm yes. I could do this all day, honey,’ David purred and bending forward once again, he drew his cock deep into his mouth. He buried his nose into the hair at the base and he inhaled slowly, loving the smell, the heat of his man.

David sucked for all his worth. His cock was dripping on the floor, he was so close to orgasm without even being touched. The sounds Patrick made were getting him off. Sex with Patrick was a fucking revelation.

‘Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…’ Patrick panted and gripped David’s hair, pulling it as he knew David liked. He started to thrust with shallow pumps into David’s throat. David held still and let him. Patrick bent his head over David and whined.

David twisted his fingers deep into Patrick’s hole, curling up and stroking his prostate just as he orgasmed. Come flooded his mouth and he lapped and swallowed and moaned as it ran down his throat. Patrick groaned loudly. Filthy words tumbled from his lips and he shuddered.

Patrick pulled David’s head away gently as the sensation became too much. He held David’s shoulders and lowered him quickly to the floor, crowding down on him and taking his cock deep into his mouth. The noises from Patrick’s throat as he licked and swallowed the pre-come that had dripped from David’s cock, were of a man slurping and gorging on a delicious meal.

David whimpered and then he was coming. Hard. So intense. Fuck, he wanted to buck his hips. He tried to thrust but Patrick held him fast. Unintelligible sounds poured from his mouth. Groaning, gasping, he grabbed at Patrick, holding him tightly as his orgasm pulsed in waves.

Finally, he breathed. Calm but still tingling down to his toes, he became aware that Patrick was still licking, tonguing the slit, lavishing his cock like something precious and cherished. His tongue gently lapped at the head and his lips mouthed down the shaft. He was speaking quietly, murmuring words about love, about wanting to fuck him, how hot David was, how much he worshipped his cock, his body, his heart.

‘Patrick?’

Patrick met his gaze and stretched out alongside him. ‘This is…so…David. You are so hot, so gorgeous, so beautiful and so fucking hot. You don’t even know how much you make my insides melt and my heart burst. I am so lucky to have found you.’

‘Oh honey,’ David wrapped his arms around him and drew him tightly to his chest. He could feel Patrick’s heartbeat through his chest, echoing the rapid thumps of his own heart. ‘I’m the lucky one.’

David shivered, aftershocks rippling through his body. Patrick kissed him lazily, his tongue and lips loose and slick. David let him take over his mouth. His mind blanked out, too fucked out to think. He just wanted to feel, to slip into Patrick’s mouth. He tangled his legs with Patrick’s. He wanted to sink under his skin.

Patrick nuzzled against his jaw, trailing his lips up to David’s ear and sucking on his earlobe. Patrick’s hands travelled up and down his body. He rested his hand where David’s ass met his hip and stroked lazily. Heat pooled in David’s groin. His cock twitched and David’s insides turned to liquid.

‘Hmm baby, you taste so good. You feel so soft. Wanna kiss you, lick you.’ He covered David’s lips with his own again and licked into his mouth.

‘Sleep,’ David murmured against his lips.

‘We can’t sleep on the floor, baby. I’ll take you to bed.’

‘Not yet. I want you inside me. But I can’t move.’

‘I will fuck you again tonight and then in the morning.’

Please, yes, he thought. His mouth wasn’t working.

Patrick was kissing him again. They stayed wrapped up in each other, continuing to kiss while the sun slipped below the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I hope you enjoy this porn without plot!


End file.
